spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mutant Agenda
The Mutant Agenda is the fourth episode of season two and introduces the X-Men and Dr. Herbert Landon. Plot As Spider-Man web swings through some trees he says to himself that he has never been so frightened before in his life about the mutation Curt Connors told him he was going through. As Spider-Man arrives at the Xavier Mansion he climbs on to the roof and thinks to himself that hopefully the world leading expert on genetic mutation will be able to help him. Just then Spider-Man's spider sense activates and he is grabbed by a giant metal claw and dropped through a hole leading inside the mansion. As Spider-Man enters the mansion his body is surrounded in a metallic straight jacket. At that moment Wolverine steps out of the shadows and tells Spider-Man that if he makes one wrong move he'll turn him into a "shish kabob." The other members of the X-Men then step out of the shadows. As Storm demands to know why Spider-Man has come to the mansion he answers that it's none of their business. Rogue then walks up to Spider-Man and begins to flirt with him. However, Wolverine moves Rogue out of the way and threatens Spider-Man. As Spider-Man webbs up the X-Men he runs off. Spider-Man then runs into the Danger Room and Gambit tells the others that he was training in there earlier and left it running. As Cyclops what program the Danger Room was running Gambit answers "Deadly Sentinels." Inside the Danger Room the holographic technology makes it look as if Spider-Man is in a forest. Just then Spider-Man's spider sense alerts him to danger. As a giant laser hits the ground the blast throws Spider-Man across the room. As Spider-Man looks up he sees two Sentinels. As one of the Sentinel's raises his hand to fire another laser blast Spider-Man shoots a web line onto it's head and jumps onto the other Sentinel and ties the other end of the web line to it's head. However, the Sentinels ferr themselves from the web and go after Spider-Man. However, before the Sentinels can kill Spider-Man Storm uses her powers to create a lightning storm in the Danger Room and the lightining hits the Sentinels and is able to defeat them. However, more Sentinels show up and the X-Men work together to defeat them. Cyclops then orders Jean Grey to go to the control room and shut the Danger Room down which she does. As the X-Men surround Spider-Man they are about to fight him. However, Professor Xavier comes in and orders them to stop. Xavier then asks Spider-Man what he come to them for and Spider-Man and Spider-Man answers Professor X by saying that he came to see him. Moments later in the Xavier Mansion, Spider-Man explains to Professor X that he is mutating into something but he doesn't know what. Spider-Man asks Professor X if he can cure him. However, Xavier answers that he is unable to cure mutations and built his school to train mutants and help them accept who and what they are. This makes Spider-Man angry and he leaves in frustration. Jubliee attempts to stop him. However, Wolverine tells her that Spider-Man is too much of a loner. Beast then tells Wolverine that Spider-Man reminded him of Wolverine when he first joined the X-Men Cast Locations *New York City *Westchester County **Xavier Mansion ***Danger Room Items *Web shooters *Adamantium claws *Cyclops visor *Sentinels (As a hologram in the Danger Room) *Gambit's playing cards Continuity *At the beginning of the episode Spider-Man remembers back to when Curt Connors told him his DNA was mutating even furthur. This occured at the end of Battle of the Insidious Six. Trivia *This two part episode is based off a three part mini-series called Spider-Man: The Mutant Agenda which was published between March, 1994 and May, 1994. :*The Mutant Agenda was also the very first newspaper strip. Issue 0 of the series was empty and you had to cut out comic strips from the newspaper and glue them in to complete the story. Issue 0, when complete, contained the same story as Spider-Man: The Mutant Agenda #1-3. :*During the opening credits the writer of The Mutant Agenda comic mini-series, Steven Grant, is credit. It reads on screen "Based on a comic book story by Steven Grant." *Both The Mutant Agenda and Mutants' Revenge were far more expensive to make because the cast of X-Men had to be transported from Canada, where X-Men: The Animated Series was produced, to Los Angeles where, Spider-Man: The Animated Series was produced. *Michael Edens also wrote ten episodes of X-Men: The Animated Series from 1993 to 1995. *When then X-Men chase Spider-Man through that Xavier Mansion the theme song to X-Men: The Animated Series plays. :*Additionally when Spider-Men fights the Sentinels in the Danger Room the Sentinel theme song from X-Men: The Animated Series plays. *Gambit's eyes are colored different in this episode then they are in X-Men: The Animated Series. :*In X-Men: The Animated Series, Gambit's sclera is black and his iris is purple. :*In this episode Gambit's sclera is white but his iris is still purple. *The Sentinels are also colored differently then how they are in X-Men: The Animated Series. :*In X-Men: The Animated Series the Sentinels are colored purple and red. :*In this episode the Sentinels are colored two different shades of purple. *When Gambit fights the Sentinels he calls them mon frere. Mon frere is French and when translated to English means "My brother." *Cyclops optic blast is a different color in this episode then what it is in X-Men: The Animated Series. **In X-Men: The Animated Series, Cyclops optic blast is red. **In Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Cyclops optic blast is pink. *Gean Grey's costume is also slightly changed from X-Men: The Animated Series. **In X-Men: The Animated Series, Jean Grey's costume is black (with blue highlights), and flesh colored on the arms and legs. **In Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Gean's costume is fully blue with yellow sleves on the arms and legs. Episode review Quotes "I've never been so frightened in my life. Gotta find a cure. There's one man who might help me. People say he's the world's greatest expert on genetic mutations." : '-Spider-Man' "Okay Spidey, next time use the front door!" : '-Spider-Man after falling through a trap door at the Xavier Mansion' "Well whatta ya know. Put out flypaper, catch a spider. Make one wrong move, please, and your shish kabob." : '-Wolverine' "Who are you guys anyway!" "Names Rogue sugar. You seem kinda cute in a creepy sorta way. Maybe ya'll tell me what you up to hu." "He ain't gonna talk! How about we go diggin' for an explanation." : '-Spider-Man, Rogue, & Wolverine' "Nice. I come to the peaceful country side and I wind up in the Pentagon." : '-Spider-Man' (Spider-Man runs into the Danger Room.) "New rule. Never visit the Pentagon without a road map." : '-Spider-Man' "He's in the Danger Room." "Bad news. I was in there practicing. I left it on." "What program was running?" "Deadly Sentinels." : '-Wolverine, Gambit, & Cyclops' "Okay, so I'm gonna be a little late getting home." : '-Spider-Man after seeing the Sentinels' "Power of lightning strike again!" "Um, power of web shooters get real sticky!" : '-Storm & Spider-Man' "How's a gal supposed to keep a boy interested if ya'll keep scarin' 'em away?" : '-Rogue' "Sorry mon frere but Gambit see no future for you in the cards." : '-Gambit' "Guess the rides over." : '-Spider-Man after the Danger Room is shut down' "What do you want here?" "I came to see you Professor Charles Xavier." : '-Professor X & Spider-Man' "So that's it. I'm mutating. In what? I don't know. Can you cure me?" "I'm sorry Spider-Man. My work is not to cure mutants. I built this complex, this school to train them. I help them accept who and what they are." "Accept it? But I don't wanna be a freak!" "Watch your mouth pal. Bein' a mutants a gift." "Well what if this gift turns me into some kind of eight legged monster!" "I wish I had an answer for you. I am sorry for your pain." "Don't worry about my pain. Worry about yours if I mutate into a dangerous creature and you have to have to stop me! It's always the same. I can save the world ten times over but when I need help I'm on my own. Thanks. . . for nothin'." : '-Spider-Man, Professor X, & Wolverine' "Spider-Man, don't go. He could be a big help to us." "Forget it. He's too much of a loner." "I don't know that I agree Wolverine. I found him somewhat reminiscent of you when you crossed our doorstep." : '-Jubliee, Wolverine, & Beast' Category:A-Z Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Neogenic Nightmare